This invention is directed to an apparatus for producing rubbings wherein a plurality of elements having a multiplicity of surfaces each having raised relief indicia located thereon are located adjacent to one another and are movable with respect to one another such that the rubbing produced is dependent upon which of the surfaces of each of the elements is utilized in production of the rubbing.
A series of toys sold under the Trade Names of Fashion Plates.RTM., Mighty Men and Monster Makers.RTM., Great Greetings.RTM., Little Van Goes.RTM. and Pony Plates.RTM. are produced and sold by the assignees of this invention. These toys all utilize a housing which is adapted to receive a combination of plates each having a raised relief thereon. A piece of paper is placed over the combination of the plates and a crayon or the like is rubbed over the top of the piece of paper. The pattern formed by the raised relief is transferred to the surface of the paper upon rubbing the same with the crayon. These toys have met with large public acceptance and provide excellent play value for the age group to which they are directed.
The toys described in the above paragraph are generally directed to those children ages six and up. In utilizing the toy, it requires that the child place the individual plates within the housing to produce the rubbing. The plates are not attached, and as such, when utilized by smaller children, the plates could easily become lost or mislaid. The small child however, is perfectly capable of producing rubbings by locating the paper over the series of plates and rubbing the same with a crayon.
A dilemma has therefore been created. In one instance, the rubbing type toy is quite enjoyable in use by the small child. However, because of the disattached parts, the small child has difficulty in maintaining the parts in an assembly for storage and the like and may, at times, especially with very young children, be unable to assemble the plates in the housing.
In view of the above, it is considered that there exists a need for an apparatus which is capable of producing rubbings, yet is fully usable by the pre-schooler without assistance. It is further considered that there exists a need for an apparatus capable of producing rubbings wherein all the parts are joined in one apparatus and as such cannot become separated or lost.